Not Revealed
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Niel sudah tidak menyayangi Daddy? Niel sudah tidak menganggap Daddy ada di dunia ini?"/"Hiks...n-no! Huhuhu...I love...hh...you so hah...much, Daddy!"/"Mau cerita sama Daddy?" /"Hiks... ak-aku... p-pa...tah hak...tihh, D-dad!" SICHULNIELJOE FIC! DLDR!


Sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari curhatan teman saia. Anggaplah ini sekuel 'A Kiss and A Fever'. Dan maaf kalau feel-nya enggak dapet soalnya saia butuh lebih banyak kata untuk mengapresiasikan perasaan main cast. Dan jika begitu, fic ini tidak akan jadi oneshoot.

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Not Revealed

Author: Yesung's Concubine

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine

Genres: Little Bit Angst, Romance

Rated: T

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Typo(s), OOC, BL, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg!_

Sebuah jam beker berbunyi nyaring mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang namja menggemaskan berbibir tebal yang tengah meringkuk di kasur tercintanya. Ia mengerang kesal. Menarik bantal di kepalanya dan melemparnya ke sumber suara yang menusuk gendang telinganya.

Prang! Tepat sasaran. Namja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu berhasil menghancurkan jam beker ke sembilan belasnya pagi ini, berikut dengan lampu tidur di samping jam hancur itu.

Remaja itu membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat dan kembali ke alam mimpi.

Klek. Sang ayah membuka pintu kamarnya. Pria bertubuh kekar dan tetap tampan walau sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi itu menggeleng heran melihat hasil perbuatan putra semata wayangnya. Ia melangkah ke kasur queen size putranya. Duduk di tepinya dan menyingkap selimutnya.

"Baby Niel, sudah pagi... bangun sayang..." Ia membelai rambut lebat sebahu putranya yang hitam berkilau.

"Nuuhh... No, Dad! Niel masih ngantuk," tolak Niel. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke sana kemari, mencari selimutnya yang telah dienyahkan oleh sang ayah tercinta, Choi Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tidur? Yakin? Ini tanggal berapa, ya?" Siwon tersenyum licik. "Wah... tanggal lima, sepertinya ada yang lupa kalau mau bekerja selama musim panas nih..."

"Yeah, terserah siapapun yang mau bekerja sela—MWO? KERJA SELAMA MUSIM PANAS?" Niel yang awalnya malas-malasan berubah kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Dia terlambat! Ini 'kan hari pertamanya bekerja di toko kue paman imutnya, Kim Ryeowook! Ini semua karena tugas sekolahnya yang mengharuskannya melakukan hal-hal bermanfaat selama musim panas dan pilihannya jatuh pada bekerja di toko kue!

Niel secepat kilat bangun dari tidurnya. Berlari ke kamar mandi dan mandi secepat yang ia bisa. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli.

Tawa Siwon terhenti ketika melihat 'istri' cantiknya masuk ke dalam kamar Niel dengan senampan sarapan untuk namja imut itu. "Dia berbuat brutal lagi," ucap Heechul sambil melewati jam beker dan pecahan lampu tidur serta tempat lampu Niel yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Mirip seperti Mommy-nya," Siwon tersenyum menggoda.

Jika saja kedua tangan Heechul tidak sedang membawa nampan, dia pasti sudah menjitak kepala Siwon. Dia pun hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan pandangan membunuh. "Tidak ada jatah untuk malam ini!"

Mata Siwon membesar. "Mwo?" serunya tak terima.

"Jatah apa?" tanya Niel yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk putih yang membungkus tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Niel. Cepat ganti baju dan makan sarapanmu, ne?" ucap Heechul bersama senyum yang dipaksakan. Niel hanya mengangguk sambil mengubrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang tepat, remaja imut itu segera memakainya tanpa peduli pada orangtuanya yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Siwon dan Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putra mereka.

Niel duduk di tepi ranjang bersama ayahnya dan mencomot roti isi daging yang telah disiapkan ibunya. Dikunyahnya cepat makanannya entah karena ia sudah sangat terlambat atau dia memang kelaparan.

Heechul tersenyum melihat Niel begitu lahap memakan rotinya. Ia mengambil sisir dan menyisiri rambut lebat Niel. "Nanti di toko jangan manja, ne? Turuti semua ucapan Uncle Kyu, Uncle Sungmin dan Uncle Wookie," ucapnya menasehati. Niel hanya bergumam menanggapi nasehat ibunya.

Siwon memasangkan sepatu Niel di kaki jenjang namja manis itu. "Uncle Kyu adalah manager di sana. Dia akan sering menyuruh-nyuruhmu. Kalau dia sampai mengerjaimu, katakan pada Daddy! Daddy akan memarahinya."

"Nee... Apa di sana juga ada Uncle Yesung?" tanya Niel. Ia meneguk susunya sambil menatap sang ayah menunggu jawaban.

Siwon berpikir sejenak. "Uncle Yesung hanya datang pagi dan malam untuk menjemput Uncle Wookie. Dia 'kan punya kesibukan sendiri. Uncle Sungmin dan Uncle Wookie akan mengajarimu cara membuat cake, belajar yang semangat, ya?"

"Um!" sahut Niel dengan semangat membara di kedua bola matanya yang sewarna dengan Siwon.

"Cepat berangkat sana! Kau sudah sangat terlambat, baby!" ucap Heechul.

"I know." Niel mengecup pipi ibunya. "Bye, Mommy~"

"Be careful!" kata Heechul.

"Ne! Daddy, ayo!" Niel menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Where is my kiss?" Siwon merengut menatap sang istri.

"Ciuman dari namja brutal sepertiku itu tidak penting. Sana pergi!" usir Heechul. Siwon lemes.

.

.

.

.

.

Niel berlari cepat ke toko pamannya setelah mengecup singkat pipi ayahnya. Ia mendorong pintu kaca toko dan bergegas ke kasir. Dilihatnya sang paman sedang memarahi salah seorang pegawainya.

Pria berambut ikal dengan kulit pucat yang sedang memarahi pekerjanya itu menoleh kearah Niel. "Neo!"

Niel membungkuk takut. "Mi-mianhae, Uncle Kyu. Aku terlambat," ucapnya panik. Napasnya masih kembang kempis karena berlari. Rambutnya pun terlihat acak-acakkan karena tertiup angin.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Mentang-mentang kau anak kakak iparnya Wookie, kau jadi berani datang terlambat, eoh?"

Niel menggeleng cepat. "A-aniya, Uncle. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu..." Bentakan Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut. Dia tidak pernah dibentak. Dia selalu disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Wajar saja kalau sekarang dia ketakutan dan ingin memangis.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada keponakanku?" Ryeowook datang dari arah dapur dengan tatapan sok membunuhnya namun terlihat begitu imut oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ia menghampiri Niel dan membelai rambutnya. "Gwaenchana, Niel?"

"Hiks... hiks... Uncle Kyu membentakku, Uncle! Huweeee... Niel ingin pulang! Niel tidak diinginkan disini!" Niel menghambur ke pelukan adik ibunya.

"Cup.. cup.. cup... jangan menangis, Niel. Nanti Uncle pukul Uncle Kyu pakai raket listrik anti nyamuk, ne?" bujuk Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mendelik.

Niel mengangguk. "Yang banyak ya mukulnya?" pintanya.

"Ne... nanti Uncle pukul sepuluh kali!" ucap Ryeowook meyakinkan. Kyuhyun makin melotot. "Yaudah, yuk kita ke dapur!" ajak Ryeowook.

"Mukul Uncle Kyu-nya kapan?" tanya Niel polos.

Ryeowook cengar-cengir, "Nanti~"

"Iya deh," ucap Niel akhirnya. Tangannya pun dituntun pamannya menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun mencibir. Ia kembali menoleh pada bocah berumur enam belas tahun yang bekerja freelance juga seperti Niel yang mendapat tugas menjadi petugas kasir. "Changjo! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menghitung dengan benar? Kau ingin membuat tokoku rugi kemudian bangkrut?"

"Aniya~" sahut Changjo lemah.

"Ini 'kan mudah, bagaimana bisa kau salah?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Matematikaku memang buruk, Uncle," ucap Changjo membela diri.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melotot. "Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memanggilku Uncle? Aku ini masih muda!" Dan berlanjutlah perdebatan mereka entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, Niel sudah sampai? Selamat datang~" sapa Sungmin ceria. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya menghias kue tart dengan buah stroberi.

Niel tersenyum lelah. "Hello, Uncle~"

"Kok mukanya kusut begitu? Kenapa, baby?" tanya Sungmin. 'Istri' Kyuhyun itu membersihkan tangannya dengan serbet, kemudian mendekati Niel dan menangkup pipinya. "Lho? Niel menangis, eum?"

"Digertak suamimu, hyung," ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin menganga. "Benarkah? Biar nanti Uncle yang memarahi Uncle Kyu! Kamu berkenalan dulu sama pekerja freelance lainnya, ya? Uncle dan Uncle Wookie mau menemui pengantar tepung dulu, okay?"

"Ne," sahut Niel singkat. Ia pun membiarkan kedua pamannya meninggalkannya. Mata emerald yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya menatap ke seluruh penghuni dapur di depannya. Ia tersenyum canggung karena belum mengenal keseluruhannya.

"Kau Niel anaknya Choi Siwon si artis terkenal itu, ya?" tanya seorang namja manis yang keimutannya melebihi Niel. "Aku Yoo Changhyun, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ricky. Aku magnae di sini, salam kenal!"

Niel mengangguk. "Ne, aku Choi Daniel. Salam ke—"

PLAK! Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang menepuk keras kepala Ricky. "Kau ini bukan magnae! Changjo-lah yang magnae!" ucapnya.

Ricky menggeram kesal. "Tapi wajahku lebih imut! Aku yang paling pantas jadi magnae!" tegasnya.

Niel yang bingung melihat adu mulut antara Ricky dengan namja pirang itu hanya diam. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya menoleh. "Um?"

"Tidak usah mempedulikan mereka. Aku Bang Minsoo, panggil aku CAP hyung karena aku yang tertua, ya?" CAP tersenyum ketika Niel mendengarkan penuturannya dengan seksama dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Namja berambut pirang yang memukul kepala Ricky itu namanya Lee Byunghun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilnya L. Joe hyung."

Niel tersenyum. "L. Joe hyung, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kau melihat namja di meja kasir saat masuk toko tadi?" tanya CAP.

"Ne... tadi Uncle Kyu memarahinya karena tidak bisa menghitung dengan benar," ucap Niel.

CAP terkekeh pelan. "Dia Choi Jonghyun, kau bisa memanggilnya Changjo. Dia memang tidak pintar dalam berhitung makanya nilai matematikanya selalu buruk."

"Oh..." Niel mengangguk mengerti. "Namanya berbeda dengan nama asli semua, ya?" gumamnya.

"Begitulah," sahut CAP. "Okay, aku harus mengantar kue ke depan. Kau bermain dengan mereka, ya?"

"Iya." Niel tersenyum. Remaja manis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung saat L. Joe menghampirinya. Pipinya memanas saat L. Joe mengangkat tangannya dan menyelipkan jemarinya di rambut hitam Niel.

"Rambutmu berantakan," ucap L. Joe singkat dan terdengar datar sambil merapikan rambut Niel dengan jemarinya.

"Ah? Gomawo, L. Joe hyung," lirih Niel. Pipinya yang panas beranjak memerah.

"Sama-sama, Niel."

.

.

.

.

.

"Niel, tolong hias kue di meja, ya?" ucap Sungmin yang melihat Niel kebingungan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Niel mengangkat wajahnya. "Baik, Uncle." Diapun mendekati meja. Menatap kue bundar di depannya. Di dekat kue juga ada cream dalam waskom plastik yang cukup besar serta aneka macam buah seperti jeruk, kiwi dan stroberi. Niel memiringkan kepalanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba Niel merasakan ada dada seseorang yang menempel di punggungnya bersamaan dengan dua tangan yang menjulur dari belakangnya. Niel menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan L. Joe. Warna merah merambat di pipinya seketika. "L. Joe hyung?"

"Bisa tidak?" tanya L. Joe.

Niel menggeleng lemah. Ia menuangkan begitu banyak cream ke atas kue. "Apa begini?"

L. Joe mengangguk di atas bahu kanan Niel. Wajah Niel kembali merona merasakan dagu L. Joe yang menekan bahunya bersama desah napasnya. "Setelah cream-nya dituang, kau harus meratakannya seperti ini," L. Joe menggenggam tangan kanan Niel. Mengarahkannya pada alat seperti penggaris yang sangat panjang yang berguna untuk meratakan cream. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menggerakkan jemari Niel untuk meratakan roti sementara tangan kiri Niel dibimbingnya untuk memutar alas roti untuk mempermudah perataan.

Setelah kue terbungkus oleh begitu banyak cream, L. Joe bergumam, "Sudah selesai, sekarang kita hias pakai buah." Ia menuntun tangan Niel ke piring berisi jeruk yang baru saja di keluarkan dari kalengnya. Ia membantu Niel menatanya melingkari kue. Di lingkaran kedua yang lebih kecil, L. Joe memberikan buah kiwi lewat tangan Niel dan di lingkaran ketiga yang paling kecil, L. Joe memberi buah stroberi. Terakhir, L. Joe membantu Niel menghias pinggiran kue dengan sisa cream—yang dimasukkan kedalam plastik segitiga—dari bawah ke atas.

"Jadi deh, fruit cake ala L. Joe dan Niel. Mudah, 'kan?" ucap L. Joe.

"N-ne.." Niel mengangguk malu.

L. Joe pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Niel dan memanggil Sungmin, "Sungmin hyung, kuenya sudah jadi."

"Cepat sekali," puji Sungmin. "Ricky, antar ke meja nomor berapa?"

Ricky yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue dengan wajah belepotan tepung pun mengangkat wajahnya. "Eum? Nomor lima," ucapnya setelah ingat.

"Antarkan ke meja nomor lima ya, CAP!" suruh Ryeowook.

"Okay."

.

.

.

.

.

Panas begitu terik walaupun musim panas baru saja datang. Niel mendapat istirahat makan siang dan kini ia sedang memakan ice cream yang baru saja dibelinya dari kedai ice cream di depan toko pamannya. Ia duduk sendirian di depan kedai tanpa teman. CAP dan teman-temannya yang ternyata satu sekolah entah pergi kemana. Niel termenung karena hanya dia yang datang dari sekolah berbeda.

"Makan ice cream tanpa mengajakku? Kau pelit sekali, Niel?"

Niel tersentak kaget mendengar suara di sebelah kirinya. Matanya membelalak mendapati L. Joe telah duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum manis. 'Cool...' batinnya kagum.

"Sejak kapan L. Joe hyung di sini?" tanya Niel.

"Baru saja," sahut L. Joe. Ibu jarinya menyentuh sudut bibir Niel. Membersihkan sisa ice cream di mulutnya. "Kau sudah besar tapi makan masih belepotan."

Niel menggigit bibir tebalnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh jari L. Joe. Sepasang bola kembarnya menatap ke bawah. Tak berani membalas tatapan L. Joe.

"Apa ice cream-nya enak?" tanya L. Joe. Niel menangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku boleh mencobanya?" tanya L. Joe lagi.

Niel mendongak. "B-biar kuambilkan sendok yang baru." Ia beranjak bangun, namun L. Joe menahan lengannya.

"Pakai yang ini saja tidak apa-apa," ucap L. Joe sambil mengambil sendok Niel kemudian mencicipi green tea ice cream milik Niel.

Niel menjilat bibirnya yang terasa mengering. Itu 'kan sendoknya! Bekas bibirnya! 'Indirect kiss?' pikirnya.

"Enak," L. Joe menjilati pinggiran bibirnya yang mungkin saja ada sisa ice cream yang tertinggal. Namun bagi Niel yang melihatnya, semua itu begitu seksi.

Niel menekan dadanya. Debar halus di jantungnya berubah cepat dan keras layaknya genderang. Terlebih saat L. Joe menyuapkan sesendok ice cream ke mulutnya. Remaja imut itu pun membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar bersama rasa malu yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Bukankah berarti sekarang Niel yang merasakan bibir L. Joe secara tidak langsung? Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ice cream-nya yang terasa lebih manis dari sebelumnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Niel keluar dari toko pamannya setelah jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Toko tutup sejak jam sepuluh malam namun Niel membutuhkan waktu untuk membereskan dapur dan menyiapkan kebutuhan untuk esok pagi bekerja lagi.

Namja berbibir tebal nan seksi itu memukul pelan pundak dan sebagian punggung yang berhasil dijangkaunya. Tubuhnya sangat letih karena Kyuhyun menyuruhnya mengangkat banyak karung berisi tepung terigu dari depan toko sampai gudang penyimpanan bahan roti. Yah meskipun dia juga di bantu L. Joe dan si kekar CAP, sih. Tapi tetap saja untuknya yang selalu dimanja oleh orangtuanya—terutama ayahnya—dan tidak pernah mengangkat beban berat, kegiatan seperti itu sangat menguras tenaganya.

Niel menengok ke sekeliling. Sepertinya ke empat temannya yang menemaninya bekerja di toko Ryeowook sejak dua bulan lalu sudah pulang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah pulang sejak satu jam tadi dan Ryeowook pun sudah di jemput Yesung setengah jam lalu. Hari ini memang Niel yang mendapat jadwal membersihkan dapur dan membawa kunci. Wajar saja kalau dia sendirian.

Niel mengunci pintu toko, menyimpan baik-baik kuncinya di saku dan berbalik ke kiri. Ia hampir terjatuh ketika kakinya tak sengaja menyandung sepasang kaki. Ia menunduk, melihat L. Joe yang duduk di depan toko dengan kaki lurus ke depan dan punggung bersandar di dinding. Wajahnya yang tenang tertutupi sebuah topi yang cukup besar.

L. Joe menurunkan topinya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke udara dan merenggangkannya sambil menguap lebar. Suara gemeretak tulangnya yang bergesekan membuat Niel tersenyum. L. Joe pasti lelah karena mengangkut begitu banyak karung berisi terigu demi membantunya.

L. Joe mendongak. Tersenyum pada Niel sambil bergumam, "Sudah selesai beres-beresnya?"

Niel mengangguk. "Hyung kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Menunggumu," jawab L. Joe. Ia menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelahnya. Menawari Niel untuk duduk. Niel kembali menarik sebuah senyum tipis dan duduk di sebelah kiri L. Joe. "Lelah?" tanya L. Joe.

"Ne, tapi L. Joe hyung pasti lebih lelah. Mengangkat banyak karung terigu untuk membantuku. Aku malah hanya mengangkat tiga karung." Niel menarik tubuhnya sampai bersandar di dinding.

L. Joe mengacak-acak rambut hitam Niel. "Gwaenchana. Pulang yuk!"

"Aku telfon Daddy dulu," Niel mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, namun L. Joe mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkannya lagi.

"Jalan kaki bersamaku saja," ajak L. Joe. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Niel. Menariknya sampai ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Jalan kaki? Nanti aku semakin lelah. Jarak toko ke rumah 'kan tidak dekat," keluh Niel.

"Tapi juga tidak jauh, 'kan?" celetuk L. Joe. Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu membelakangi Niel. Berjongkok dengan satu lutut menempel di aspal. "Ayo naik supaya tidak lelah!"

Niel memundurkan kakinya. L. Joe sudah lelah membantunya mengangkat karung terigu, sekarang mau menggendongnya sampai rumah? "Nanti hyung yang semakin lelah," ucap Niel menolak halus.

L. Joe melirik Niel. "Aku tidak lelah. Cepat naik, sudah malam lho!"

"Aku berat, hyung," Niel mencoba mencari alasan lagi.

"Nanti aku marah lho kalau kamu tidak segera naik," ancam L. Joe.

Niel menghela napas berat. Dengan malu ia naik ke punggung L. Joe. Pemuda tampan itupun menyelipkan tangannya di masing-masing lipatan kaki Niel kemudian berdiri. "Pegangan yang erat, Niel. Nanti jatuh!"

"Ne..." Niel ragu-ragu memeluk leher L. Joe. "Apa tercekik?"

menggeleng. "Peluk lebih erat!"

Niel mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tak terkendali. Ia berdoa supaya L. Joe tidak mendengar dan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang lagi-lagi tak terkontrol. 'Aish... kenapa aku jadi begini sih?' Niel berkata dalam hati. Diapun mengeratkan pelukannya.

L. Joe mulai berjalan. Terus mengobrol dengan Niel sepanjang perjalanan ditemani kerlip cahaya di langit. Sampai akhirnya Niel tertidur dalam gendongan pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Niel menghela napas pagi ini. Ia duduk di atas meja dapur. Menusuk-nusuk buah apel kapas di tangannya dengan pisau. Bibirnya mengerucut antara kesal dan sedih. Minggu depan liburan musim panas telah usai. Ia akan berpisah dengan L. Joe. Bayangkan! L. Joe sang pangeran yang paling perhatian padanya. L. Joe penyelamatnya yang membantu Niel menghias kue. L. Joe dengan tingkah manisnya yang memakan dan menyuapi ice cream Niel. L. Joe sang pahlawan yang selalu membantu mengangkat karung terigu untuknya. L. Joe sang pemuda berkharisma yang menggendongnya dari toko sampai rumah. L. Joe yang selalu ada untuknya. Kini akan pergi dalam hitungan hari.

Niel menusuk apelnya semakin brutal. Bagaimana dia bisa bertemu L. Joe lagi?

"Hey~" Pemuda tampan yang berhasil menghilangkan kewarasan Niel itu pun tiba-tiba telah berdiri di depannya. Melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Niel supaya remaja cantik itu sadar kalau menemuinya. "Sadis sekali?"

"Um?" Niel menyahut tak mengerti. Ia hanya terus memandangi L. Joe. Selagi masih bisa. Selagi masih sempat sebelum L. Joe benar-benar pergi. Sebelum tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Semakin sempit waktunya untuk tetap bisa bertemu L. Joe, semakin tampan wajah baginya. 'L. Joe hyung, sepertinya dulu kau tidak setampan ini," lirih Niel dalam benaknya.

L. Joe mengambil apel di tangan Niel yang sudah cukup hancur. Ditaruhnya pisau Niel di meja kemudian menggigit apelnya. Manisnya hampir hilang, tergantikan rasa sepat.

"Oh..." Niel bergumam kecil. Jadi sadis karena menusuk-nusuk apel tanpa alasan?

"Kenapa murung begitu? Ada masalah?" tanya L. Joe.

'Ada! Aku tidak mau musim panas ini berakhir. Aku tidak mau L. Joe hyung kembali ke sekolah. Aku tidak mau L. Joe hyung pergi. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Aku... aku... aku sangat mencintai L. Joe hyung... jangan pergi...' Niel terisak bersama hatinya yang terus menjerit sengsara. Cinta pertamanya... kenapa sesakit ini?

membulatkan matanya. "Niel? Waeyo? Apa aku membuatmu sedih? Apa yang kulakukan?" L. Joe mengangkat kedua bahu Niel. Cemas melihat Niel yang tiba-tiba menangis di depannya.

"A-ani... aku tidak apa-apa... hiks... L. Joe hyung... hiks... b-bisakah besok k-kita bertemu?" tanya Niel.

diam sejenak. Bukankah besok hari Minggu? Toko tutup, 'kan? "Dimana?"

"D-di kedai ice cream depan toko," ucap Niel malu. Apa yang dikatakannya? Apa dia mengajak L. Joe kencan? Meminta nomor ponsel L. Joe saja dia tidak berani. Meminta ikut ke rumah L. Joe pun dia sungkan. Bertanya dimana L. Joe sekolah pun tak mampu. Dia yang sangat pemalu ini malah dengan beraninya mengajak L. Joe kencan?

"Boleh. Tapi jangan menangis lagi, ya?" kata L. Joe. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Niel. "Jadi kelihatan jelek. Mana Niel yang manis?"

"Ukh.." Niel yang kesal dengan godaan L. Joe pun memukul dadanya. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk mematri sebuah senyum manis teruntuk L. Joe.

"Akhirnya manisnya kembali!" L. Joe mencubit gemas pipi Niel.

.

.

.

.

.

Niel berjalan riang menusuri jalan kecil menuju kedai ice cream langganannya. Tangan kirinya melambai ke atas dan ke bawah sambil membawa sekotak kue tart rasa coklat berbentuk hati. Semalaman dia begadang membuat kue itu khusus untuk L. Joe. Jika biasanya dia membuat kue dibantu oleh L. Joe dan Ricky, sekarang dia membuat sendiri. Yah walaupun dia tidak langsung bisa, tiga kali kuenya gosong dalam oven. Untung yang ke empat berhasil tanpa masalah sedikitpun—sepertinya—. Dia ingin memberikan kue pertamanya untuk L. Joe sekaligus menyatakan cinta.

Wajah cerianya berubah tanpa ekspresi ketika melihat L. Joe dari balik kaca. Pemuda itu duduk bersama seorang namja yang begitu cantik yang sedang melahap ice cream-nya. L. Joe tanpa bosan memandangi wajah namja cantik itu. Niel tidak mengenal namja itu karena dia memang tidak bekerja di toko kue bersama yang lainnya.

Layaknya petir di siang yang terik menghancurkan hati Niel menjadi retakan berkeping-keping saat kedua emerald-nya melihat L. Joe yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir namja cantik itu dan memagutnya. Bukan namja cantik itu yang menggoda L. Joe, tapi L. Joe yang tanpa perintah langsung menangkap bibirnya.

Niel ingin menangis sekarang juga. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan? Pemuda setampan L. Joe, semenawan L. Joe, sebaik L. Joe, mana mungkin tidak memiliki kekasih? Niel saja yang terlalu percaya diri dan menganggap perhatian serta kasih sayang L. Joe adalah bentuk cinta L. Joe untuknya.

Tangan remaja tujuh belas tahun itu mendadak lemas. Ia tidak sanggup lagi membawa beban di tangannya yang sama sekali tidak berat. Kue pertamanya jatuh begitu saja. Kue yang ia buat susah payah, penuh kesabaran sampai ia tidak tidur semalaman, kini hancur begitu saja. Sehancur hatinya. Niel belum berusaha. Tapi kenapa dia sudah patah hati? Niel belum menyatakan cintanya. Namun kenapa dia sudah ditolak? Ciuman L. Joe yang tanpa menyadari keberadaan Niel sudah seperti menolak cinta Niel secara tidak langsung.

Seperti prajurid yang sudah gugur sebelum perang dimulai. Kalah sebelum perang. Itulah Niel sekarang. Remaja itu menangisi kisah cintanya. Kenapa cinta pertamanya malah membuatnya sakit begini? Batinnya sengsara menerima semua ini. Ia berbalik cepat saat L. Joe mengalihkan tatapannya pada Niel. Jangan sampai L. Joe melihatnya! Jangan sampai L. Joe tahu dia menangis karena L. Joe mencium namja cantik itu! Jangan sampai L. Joe tahu perasaannya! Dia sudah sakit, jangan tambah sakitnya dengan rasa malu!

Mati-matian Niel berusaha agar bahunya tidak bergetar karena isakannya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah L. Joe yang cukup cepat menghampirinya sambil memanggil namanya. Tidak... dia tidak siap bertemu L. Joe sekarang. Tidak bisa...

Niel berlari secepat yang ia bisa saat tangan L. Joe hampir menjangkau bahunya. Ia berlari dengan tangis pecah dan hati yang hancur. Meninggalkan L. Joe yang termenung diam dengan wajah bingung.

"Niel... waeyo?" gumam L. Joe. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih. Hatinya seakan berkata bahwa dia menyakiti Niel. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia tidak pernah memukul, mencaci ataupun mengejek Niel. Apa kesalahannya?

"L. Joe? Apa Niel yang kau ceritakan sudah datang?" Namja cantik bernama Lee Chanhee atau yang sering dipanggil Chunji itu menghampiri kekasihnya yang mematung di depan kedai ice cream. Tidak ada jawaban dari L. Joe. Chunji memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. "L. Joe..." panggilnya lembut.

"Eh? Ah? Ne, Chunji?" sahut L. Joe yang baru tersadar. Chunji menggeleng. menunduk dalam. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada kotak yang mungkin dijatuhkan oleh Niel. L. Joe melepaskan pelukan Chunji dan memungut kotak itu. Melihat isinya sekilas. Sebuah kue tart rasa coklat yang bentuknya menyerupai hati. tidak begitu yakin karena kuenya memang sudah cukup hancur.

'Apa ini untukku, Niel?' tanya L. Joe dalam hati. Ia menengok kekasihnya yang tersenyum padanya. "Chunji, kita pulang sekarang. Sepertinya Niel tidak akan datang."

Chunji mengerutkan keningnya, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

L. Joe menusukkan garpu kecil ke kue tart yang telah hancur itu. Ia mengunyahnya lamat-lamat. Rasanya manis bercampur asin. Namun ada banyak rasa pahit yang melingkupi. Seolah mewakilkan rasa pahit si pembuat. L. Joe membuang napasnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap wajah suaminya dengan putus asa. "Dia menangis sejak pulang dari—aku juga tidak tahu dia dari mana. Dan sampai sekarang belum berhenti. Aku sudah membujuknya semampuku..."

Siwon menepuk bahu 'istri'nya menenangkan. "Biar kucoba." Ia meninggalkan Heechul dan masuk ke kamar putranya.

"Hey, baby~" Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan cukup keras sampai tengkurap di samping Niel. Ia menghadap ke arah Niel dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Baby-nya Daddy kenapa, eoh?"

"…"

"Baby berubah sekarang. Tidak mau bercerita pada Daddy. Padahal dulu Niel selalu bicara apapun pada Daddy."

"…"

"Niel sudah tidak menyayangi Daddy? Niel sudah tidak menganggap Daddy ada di dunia ini?"

"Hiks...n-no! Huhuhu...I love...hh...you so hah...much, Daddy!" Niel membalik tubuhnya dan balas memeluk ayahnya. Wajahnya yang kacau ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang Siwon. Rasa hangat di tubuh Siwon berhasil membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ayahnya memang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Niel mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencari kehangatan yang lebih supaya beban di hatinya bisa sedikit berkurang dan terobati.

"Mau cerita sama Daddy?" Siwon mencoba membujuk putranya. Ia mengelus kepala Niel dengan lembut.

"Hiks... ak-aku... p-pa...tah hak...tihh, D-dad!" Niel mengadu dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

.

.

.

.

.

L. Joe melirik jam dinding dan pintu dapur bergantian. Kegiatan ini sudah dilakukannya sejak empat jam yang lalu. 'Dimana Niel? Apa dia terlambat? Atau dia tidak berangkat? Sakitkah?' batinnya.

"Tidak usah ditunggu, dia tidak berangkat," Ryeowook tersenyum pada L. Joe.

"Um? Memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya L. Joe.

"Dia mengundurkan diri," sahut Ryeowook singkat.

"Wae?" tanpa sadar L. Joe meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak tahu."

L. Joe lagi-lagi membuang napas. Bahunya melemas. 'Inikah akhir?'

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon membelai rambut putranya yang sedang melihat pemandangan indah dari balkon rumah mereka, namun ia tahu jika Niel sedang melamun. "Ini hari terakhir, sayang. Yakin tidak mau datang?"

Niel menatap ayahnya dengan ragu. Haruskah dia datang? Membuat perasaannya hancur lagi? "Aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terimakasih, hyungdeul. Kami tidak akan melupakan pelajaran yang kami terima dari hyungdeul," ucap CAP mewakili ketiga sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng-nya.

"Ne, sama-sama. Lain kali kalian harus berkunjung kemari, ne?" kata Sungmin.

"Gratis, 'kan?" tanya Ricky.

"Gratis asal kalian tinggalkan tangan dan kaki kalian disini," ucap Kyuhyun sadis. Ricky langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Changjo.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya, Uncle Kyu, Uncle Sungmin dan Uncle Wookie," pamit Changjo. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kucabut semua bulu kakimu jika kau berani memanggilku 'Uncle' lagi, Changjo!" kesal Kyuhyun. Changjo nyengir.

Keempat murid SMU itu berbalik. Melangkah pergi ke motor mereka yang terparkir. Ricky menumpang di motor CAP dan kendaraan roda dua itu pun melaju pergi disusul oleh Changjo. L. Joe masih diam di depan motornya. Menunggu seseorang yang mungkin datang.

"Menunggu siapa L. Joe?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Eh?" L. Joe menatap Ryeowook. "B-bukan siapa-siapa..."

"Ya sudah sana cepat pergi," usir Kyuhyun. Dia pun mengajak 'istri' dan sepupunya masuk ke dalam toko.

L. Joe mengangguk sebagai respon. Dia menaiki motornya dan menghidupkannya. Menginjak porsnelling dan mulai melajukan motornya.

"Hyuuuuunngg! L. Joe hyuuuungg! Tungguuu!" Niel berlari kearah L. Joe sekuat tenaga.

L. Joe mengerem motornya dan berbalik. "Niel?" serunya senang. Ia segera mematikan motornya, memarkirkannya lagi dan turun dari motor. Tepat saat itu juga Niel sampai ke hadapannya dan memeluknya kuat. L. Joe sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena kuatnya pelukan Niel.

L. Joe menepuk-nepuk punggung basah Niel. Dapat ia rasakan dada Niel yang terengah dengan napas satu-satu sehabis berlari tadi. "Kau lari dari rumah ya sampai ngos-ngosoan begini?" godanya. Dan ia langsung terperangah karena Niel mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Niel tidak tahu darimana keberanian yang didapatnya sampai berani memeluk L. Joe sedemikian erat. Setelah puas memeluk L. Joe, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba tersenyum walau rasanya ingin menangis. "Hyung hati-hati, ya?" ucapnya bergetar.

L. Joe tersenyum. "Ne, tentu saja."

Niel buru-buru menunduk saat ia tidak dapat lagi membendung tangisnya. "S-selam...mat ting...hah...gal..."

mengangkat wajah Niel. "Niel kenapa menangis?" tanyanya. Dihapusnya airmata Niel.

Niel tersenyum miris. "H-hanya sedih... hiks... k-karena tidak bisa bertemu L. Joe hyung... hiks...lagi... Hyung hahh... 'kan yang se...selalu membantuku s-selama bekerja di hh...sini..."

L. Joe kembali tersenyum. "Mana ponselmu?"

"Untuk...ap...pah?" Niel menggosok hidungnya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh saku celananya.

"Memberimu nomor ponselku. Agar kita bisa bertemu lain waktu," ucap L. Joe.

Tidak... bertemu dengan L. Joe hanya akan membuatnya semakin sulit melupakan sosok tampan berambut pirang itu. Lebih baik dia tidak memiliki kenangan apapun dengan L. Joe. Lebih baik dia tidak memiliki cara apapun untuk bertemu L. Joe. Setelah ini dia akan mengubur cintanya dalam-dalam. Melupakan L. Joe sampai tak bersisa.

"A-aku lup..pah..bawa pon..sel..." ucap Niel terbata.

L. Joe melirik tangan kanan Niel yang meremas saku celananya. Niel berbohong? Ada apa? "Oh, ya sudah... aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Niel."

Niel mencoba tersenyum. Bukan sampai jumpa... tidak boleh berjumpa lagi! "Selamat tinggal..."

L. Joe menangkup pipi Niel. Mengecup hangat dahinya. "Selamanya kau akan jadi dongsaeng kesayanganku, Niel."

Isakkan Niel semakin kuat. Dongsaeng? Ya... tidak terpikirkan... L. Joe hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, tidak lebih.

Dan hati Niel kembali hancur berkeping-keping untuk kesekian kalinya saat L. Joe benar-benar pergi. Cinta pertamanya telah pergi. Meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Niel bersyukur karena dia hanya tahu nama L. Joe. Dia tidak tahu yang lainnya. Dia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel L. Joe. Dia tidak memiliki alamat rumah L. Joe. Dia tidak tahu dimana L. Joe bersekolah—dia hanya tahu jika L. Joe satu sekolah dengan CAP dan yang lainnya—. Diapun tidak memiliki foto L. Joe ataupun barang yang ditinggalkannya. L. Joe hanya meninggalkan nama dan segumpal hati yang hancur untuknya. Niel sudah patah hati sebelum ia menyatakan cintanya. Cinta pertamanya tak pernah ia ungkapkan. Selamanya akan menjadi pengganjal layaknya kerikil tajam di hatinya.

Seseorang menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tangisan Niel makin menjadi-jadi. Ia meraung-raung dalam pelukan hangat ayahnya. Ini pertemuan terakhir. 'Daddy... aku hancur...'

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

RnR, plisss~

Thank You :)


End file.
